


Snapchat

by PawOfPabu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/F, Modern Era, Snapchat, They're literally just having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawOfPabu/pseuds/PawOfPabu
Summary: The only thing Kuvira hated more than Korra or social media was the two things combined.
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Snapchat

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if a collaborative Snapchat story is a real thing, but for the sake of this fic, yes it is.

Kuvira glared at the pale green wall across from her, back against her bedroom wall and arms folded over her stomach. She was currently sitting with her legs going down the middle of her bed, a look to kill in her eyes. Well, the one that wasn’t swollen. 

Of course she had been the only one to get in trouble for the fight. Korra probably hadn’t even gotten a slap on the wrist. Meanwhile, she had gotten kicked from the stupid college frat party that she didn’t want to be at anyways. 

A small growl left her throat as she clenched her fists, pulling at her bed sheets. She hated Korra. Still, however, she couldn’t stop herself from wondering what the girl was up to at the moment. Rolling her eyes at herself, Kuvira pulled her phone out of her pocket, opening snapchat and scrolling to find the girl’s story. Nothing. 

Her eyebrows furrowed, flipping it to the SnapMap and zooming in on the location of said frat house. She tapped on the dull green circle, waiting for the stories to load. 

Soon enough, the scene of the party loaded, Kuvira tapping to skip until she came across one with Korra in it. The girl was holding a ping pong ball in her hand, camera following as she shot it into the last cup on the other side of the table. The crowd around the table roared, the camera zooming in on a very unpleased Tahno, eyes rolling as he tilted his head back and swigged the contents of the solo cup. 

Looking up to the top left, Kuvira rolled her own eyes. Of course. She clicked on the name of the shared story,”Fyre Ferrets” with several devil emojis after, and waited for the profile to load. As soon as it had, she pressed on the button and began watching the day's worth of videos.

Bolin was laying on his stomach, Pabu on his shoulder. The ferret sneezed several times, Bolin’s eyes widening as the ferret continued to sneeze over and over, pawing at his nose.

Skip.

Korra in a similar position on her bed, stomach down as she recorded over her shoulder. “Where’s your toy?” She excitedly asked the pyrenean dog behind her. The dog adjusted its grip on the toy in its mouth, before swinging it and hitting Korra smack in the head with it. “Fucking asshole…” Korra grumbled.

Kuvira couldn’t help but smile, tapping on to the next video. 

The next video had the self facing camera on, Korra sitting in front as Mako lounged on a couch a small distance behind her; boredly scrolling through his phone. A filter had been put on the video, Korra’s lips also appearing on Mako’s.

_“This message lasts, two minutes. This is fo’ Rachel you big fat white nasty smellin’ fat bitch- why you took me off the motha’fuckin’ schedule-”_

Although it was a little funny to see Mako unintentionally saying the words of whatever the audio was, Kuvira skipped to the next video. 

The next video was in a place she didn’t recognize, several cars up on lifts and tools scattered around. Korra was in shot, Asami and Opal behind her. The caption over the video read, "This is why Asami doesn’t let Korra in the shop,” with several laughing emoji’s after. As the video played, Korra was walking like a cyborg might, drill in hand. The drill lit up with every movement, signalling that Korra was pressing it every time she moved. With the sound the drill produced, Korra almost looked like an actual robot. Skip.

This next video was taken by Korra, a lopsided grin plastered on her face as the air ran through her hair. She was recording with the self facing camera again, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Opal not far behind her. She could see the skateboard under Mako’s feet, his leg moving to push him along as he slightly bent his knees. She could only assume the others were doing the same. Skip. 

With the next video, Kuvira sighed. Finally, the party. The video showed Korra holding Asami’s hand, walking into the house as the sun set. The music was already blaring, lights flashing. The camera faced Mako, who shoved the camera away, the camera turning to then face Bolin and Opal. The boy placed a kiss on the girls cheek before the video ended. Next.

She could tell some time had passed since the previous video, a red cup in Korra’s hand with sunglasses upside down on her face. A song she recognized having heard was playing as the girl danced sarcastically in the video, Bolin and Opal next to her doing the same. Asami must have been recording. Skip. 

The next video was outside, the beer pong video she had seen previously. Skip. In the next video, the sun had completely set. She could see a circle formed, recognizing herself and Korra in the middle. She watched her past self swing, knocking Korra right in the chin. Korra ignored her now split lip, dodging Kuvira’s next swing and swinging her own fist, clocking her right in the eye. 

Kuvira grit her teeth, moving her hand up and sorely touching her swollen eye from hours before. Skip.

The next video had Korra sitting in the kitchen of the frat house, Asami next to her with what looked like an alcohol pad. The blood around her lip had been cleaned and stopped bleeding, the dried blood around a cut in her eyebrow being Asami’s focus. However, Korra decided to ignore the caring girl, doing a sort of shimmy as she did a dance to the current song. 

_“King Tut. Buried with a donkey-!”_ Korra swung her body in a circle, mouthing the words. _“Funky tut! He’s my favorite honky!”_ Korra nodded, winking at the camera before Asami pushed her back into the chair, Kuvira making out the words “stop dancing and let me fix your damn eye-” before the video cut off. 

In the next video, Korra had the stupid sunglasses on upside down again and was very obviously drunk, one hand holding Asami’s, the other holding her waist in a dancing position. She was aggressively stepping to the beat of the song, Asami tilting her head back in laughter as Korra viscously rocked their intertwined hands up and down. Skip.

The next video was outside in the backyard again, in front of the pool. Asami was obviously struggling Against Korra, the chestnut haired girl raising her arms in victory as she pushed her girlfriend in. Skip.

Kuvira raised an eyebrow at the next video, a small smile growing on her face. The caption of the video read, “She told her she was breaking up with her for throwing her in the pool” with the skull emoji after. Korra was in one of the chairs at the island of the kitchen, tears streaming down her cheeks. Opal was behind her, rubbing the girls back in comforting motions. Asami, however, was next to Korra in a new pair of clothes; hair still wet. The dark haired girl was dancing, placing her hands on her knees as she leaned down to Korra’s height. An unbothered grin was plastered on her face, her lips moving to the words of the song that Kuvira could only assume she was singing.

_“Tsamina mina zangalewa, this time for Africa~”_

Kuvira couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Asami would never break up with Korra. The two were practically joined at the hip. Skip.

The next video was Mako driving a car - how they had gotten a car she had no idea - with Opal, Asami, and Korra in the back seat. Korra was aggressively sobbing about Asami breaking up with her, Opal trying to hide a smile at the drunk girls antics. Next.

The next video was taken by Bolin again, posted about thirty minutes after the last. The self facing camera was on, briefly recording him before turning to Korra with puffy eyes sitting next to him ona curb outside a restaurant. She sniffled as Asami handed her a milkshake, Opal and Mako walking out behind her. The video ended as Opal sat down next to the boy, saying something about sharing with him. Next.

The next video was taken only a few moments before at the place she recognized as Asami’s house, Asami on the couch with a passed out Korra laying in her arms. The girl's pale hand was running through the hair of her lover, her own eyes closed. The captain read, “Don’t worry, they ‘got back together’.” With several puppy-dog eyed emojis. 

The page closed as Kuvira finished the video, a bored look on her face as she glanced up to the clock. When she noticed the clock said a few minutes after 4AM, Kuvira clicked off her phone, plugging it in and turning off her light. She crawled under her sheets, wincing as her sore eye touched the pillow. 

She hated Korra.

**Author's Note:**

> No, they aren't wearing because Corona doesn't exist in this world. Also, I'm not insinuating that Korra invented the King Tut dance, she was merely mocking the dance Trisha did. Some of the videos that were talked about were things I have favorited on TikTok, but I couldn't figure out how to link them. I hope y'all enjoyed whatever this is!


End file.
